Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a driver of the electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a display driver.
Description of Related Art
With the blooming development in display technology, the market demands for performance requirements of a display panel are advancements in high resolution, high brightness and low-power consumption. However, with increases in a resolution of the display panel, because the amount of sub-pixels on the display panel also increases in order to display in high resolution, the manufacturing cost is also increased accordingly. In order to reduce the manufacturing cost of the display panel, a sub-pixel rendering method has been developed. A display apparatus generally uses different arrangements and designs of the sub-pixels to formulate a proper algorithm so that the resolution may be increased to a sub-pixel resolution when an image is displayed. Because the size of the sub-pixel is smaller than that of a pixel, the resolution that is visible by human eye (i.e., a visual resolution) may be increased. Further, from the perspective of low-power consumption, the display apparatus may also operate in a low-power mode based on requirements in practical applications. In the low-power mode, a more preferable user experience may be provided if the display apparatus is capable of continuously providing a favorable display quality.